1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steer-by-wire system for automobiles, in which control logic, which can generate damping force acting in the reverse direction to that of steering reaction force, correct a difference between the left and right frictional forces of a rack motor, and adjust a steering feel according to road conditions, is additionally provided, thus more precisely controlling steering reaction force (or restoring force), with the result that the steering feel can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a hydraulic system has been chiefly used as a power steering system. Such a hydraulic power steering system is configured such that a gear box, in which a pinion, connected on a steering column side, and a rack, connected on a vehicle wheel side via tie rods, are provided and are engaged with each other, is connected with an oil reservoir through a plurality of hoses so as to function as a power cylinder, and oil is supplied to both chambers of the gear box by an oil pump according to the direction in which a steering wheel is turned, and thus steering assistance force is generated.
However, the above-described hydraulic system is complicated because it is constructed using complicated hydraulic lines, that is, because the oil reservoir, the oil pump, the gear box, and the plurality of hoses for connecting them must be provided. Furthermore, in the case of a hybrid vehicle using a small-displacement engine, operating an oil pump using an engine is not preferred in the point of view of the rate of fuel consumption. For this reason, a power steering system that is different from the hydraulic power steering system is required.
A steer-by-wire system, which has been developed to solve the problems with the above-described hydraulic power steering system, is an electronic power steering system that transmits a signal, corresponding to the manipulation of a steering wheel, to vehicle wheels under the electronic control of a steering motor, without requiring any mechanical connection with a steering device.
Although the steer-by-wire system is expected to be the next generation power steering system due to its advantages that the construction thereof is simple because a small number of mechanical devices is used and that the fuel consumption rate is decreased, the steer-by-wire system is problematic in that, unlike an automobile (hereinafter referred to as an “actually used vehicle”) that employs the hydraulic system, it does not provide a smooth steering feel, because a digital control method using a steering motor, rather than an analog control method, such as that of the conventional hydraulic system, is used.
In order to solve this problem, a design has been devised such that a reaction force motor is mounted in the column portion of a steering wheel, so that appropriate steering reaction and restoring forces are generated while a driver manipulates the steering wheel, therefore a steering feel similar to that of an actually used vehicle can be achieved. However, the existing steering-by-wire system is problematic in that the steering feel is still different from that of the actually used vehicle because the control logic of the existing steering-by-wire system is designed to focus only on the generation of steering reaction force and restoring force.
The problem with the steering feel attributable to the conventional steer-by-wire system is described in detail. When the steering wheel is restored, overshoot occurs, and thus the on-center feel is decreased and a steering reaction force is excessively generated in proportion to the steering angle, with the result that excessive steering effort is necessary. Furthermore, since steering angular velocity is not considered, catch-up occurs when rapid steering is performed, and the steering feel is decreased due to the difference between left and right motor torques, attributable to the frictional force of a steering column and the inertia of the steering motor.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.